undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrence "T" Down
NOTICE: If you like what you read, that's great. Please tell me on ways I can improve though, I need criticism. ''' Terrence, preferably T, Down is a sly, michevious Fox monster who claims to be the hippest monster around. He has his own gang, and says that their main goal is to "turn the underground into a discoland!" His main weapon is his amulet, Pearl. Terrence= Appearance As you could have guessed, Terrence is an anthro-fox. He wears sunglasses, which hide his real eyes, and has a false goatee, drawn from a marker. He carries his amulet around by the neck, but occasionally puts it on a hat. Despite this, he is very small. In fact, he is considered one of the smallest monsters of the underground. Their might be smaller, but it remains a mystery to this day. T carries 2 main things around with him everywhere he goes, his boombox and amulet. His boombox is used to play massive beats, which he says helps his battling. The boombox is nothing special. Just a regular, old boombox. It doesn't have life. But his amulet, which he has called Pearl, does. More on her later. Personality Terrence is loud-mouthed, and quick to make a strange remark. He normally says something popular with the monsters, or some gang-styled remark. He is also ill-tempered, and will go off even if you anger him a little. Despite this, he manages to remain cool under pressure. He's a strong player in the end, so one should be careful around this fox. T may be loud and tempered, but he is a team player. He will cheer on his friends even when they're failing. Sometimes he'll just cheer just for the sake of cheering. He's a guy who doesn't take things seriously, and more of the cool kid in the back. Not many consider him cool. Stats ATK:2 DEF:4 HP:200 EXP on kill:2 G dropped:1 Act Options:Check, rap, cheer Trivia * This is a work in progress * This page is no longer an inactive, (yay?) |-|Pearl= '''PEARL IS STILL EARLY WORK IN PROGRESS! Pearl is T's amulet, and the only way he can remain strong. She's inspiring him, giving him hope, thinking he's cool. But Pearl is not like this. Instead of helping, she is slowly taking over T's body. Soon, their will be no more T. Only P. Personality Pearl is as manipulative as monsters get. She can manipulate many monsters without fail. She has one main goal, and that is to be free from this amulet prison. In general, she acts nice and friendly. She inspires, cheers for them, you name it. She isn't anything like this. She is a fairly rude monster, wanting to kill Terrence for his body. The P in Terrence "T" Down Pearl has managed to take over half of T's body. She is so close in taking it over, except she can't. Her species needs to get rid of the mind before being able to change certain aspects, such as the gender. The way she does it is by taking contol of some of T's mind. Now known as Pearl "P" Down, Pearl is able to contol T's body for a limited time. In this state, she does the activities she wants to do and only her. When T takes control, he is confused on why he suddenly has lipstick on his face. He doesn't take this well, and is angry for the rest of the day about it. Stats (Amulet) ATK:20 DEF:40 HP:1(Once attacked she begins to take full control of T's body) EXP:0 G:0 Stats (Pearl "P." Down) ATK:30 DEF:40 HP:600 EXP:10 G:0 Credits tba Category:Male Category:OC Category:Monster